Anything Could Happen
Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding is featured in I Do, the fourteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Artie, Jake and Marley with the New Directions. Before the performance, Artie decides to take Betty out on a date. As they both roll away, Marley begins to sing in the auditorium with Brittany and Tina as New Directions begin to enter the stage. Will and Finn watch the performance, happy with New Directions' current progress. Artie and Jake sing with Marley, but Will still seems a little upset as he looks through his photos of him and Emma on his phone. As Marley sings, Jake seems to notice her walk past Ryder with a confused expression. As the Glee Club sings, silver or grey balloons fall as they drag Will and Finn to dance with them. Back in New York, Rachel flips through a notebook and gets out of bed, looking uncomfortable. She is then seen taking a pregnancy test and looking a little bit shocked. Lyrics Marley: Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee-eeh, ee, (Haa!) Stripped to the waist We fall into the river Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret I've been trying to hide, Marley with New Directions: We held our breath, To see our names are written On the wreck of ‘86 That was the year I knew the panic was over Marley: Yeah, since we found out Since we found out That Marley with New Directions: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could New Directions: Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Artie: After the war We said we'd fight together (New Directions: Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo) I guess we thought That's just what humans do (New Directions: Oo oo oo-oo) Letting darkness grow As if we need its palette And we need its colour (New Directions: Oo oo oo-oo) But now I've seen it through And now I know the truth That Artie with New Directions: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could New Directions: Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, oo-oo, Haa! Jake (with New Directions): Baby, I'll give you everything you need I'll give you everything you need Oh! I'll give you everything you need (But I don't think I need) you Marley: Stripped to the waist We fall into the river (New Directions: Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo) Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret (New Directions: Oo oo oo-oo) I've been trying to hide Marley with New Directions: We held our breath To see our names are written (New Directions: Oo oo oo-oo) On the wreck of '86 That was the year I knew the panic was over (New Directions: Oo oo oo-oo) Marley: Yeah, since we found out Since we found out That Marley with New Directions: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could New Directions: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be Marley: Oh whaaa! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Ooo haaaaa) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Hey, hey) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, (Ooo) Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Marley with New Directions: But I don't think I need you! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo haaay) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Hey, hey) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, (Dooo) Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Marley with New Directions: But I don't think I need you! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dohoo) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Hey, hey) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Ha-a, ha) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Marley with New Directions: But I don't think I need you! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo ahaaaha!) oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Doo ahaa!) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo Marley with New Directions: But I don't think I need you! New Directions: Haa ah ah ah ah ah... Errors *When the boys jump on the stage during the performance, Blaine does so without using the stage for support, but in the next shot, he is seen using the stage. Gallery tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o1_250.gif tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mi9iillNcD1qd1240o4_r3_250.gif Brittleyft artie.gif Dance!brittley.gif Handhold - brittley.gif Tina- -brittley.gif 60180881.jpg tumblr_mkwunknED31r2aexjo4_250.gif Tumblr ml8x0nmnCU1r4uj7fo5 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions